


It ain't me

by winters_child30



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Jealous Derek, Jealousy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_child30/pseuds/winters_child30
Summary: Derek find out Malia and Stiles are dating, Stiles notices that Derek is distancing himself from Stiles, What happens when real emotions are confronted ?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 12





	It ain't me

**Author's Note:**

> This a purely sterek based fic only! just some initial malia and stiles romance

" Please, take your time it's not like we have a pack meeting to attend to " Lydia said leaning against the door frame of the Hale house rolling her eyes sarcastically at Scott and Kira who were hand in hand .

"Sorry, we got a little distracted" Kira blushed looking at Scott and looking away 

"Haha yeah.." Scott said nervously rubbing the back of his neck

" Lovesick couples ugh " Lydia said pretending to gag 

"Where's your best friend?" Derek asked Scott as he stood next to Lydia.

"I'm not sure , he'll be here soon with Malia" Scott said as he and Kira walked into the house

"Malia?" Derek asked " I didn't know they were friends"

" Friends? Yeah right , if friends do what they do then sign me up!" Lydia said crossing her arms

Derek raised his eyebrow puzzled "Malia is my cousin , she would tell me if she was seeing someone" he said firmly

"Sorry to burst your bubble but Malia is a grown woman now, she doesn't HAVE to tell you everything" Lydia scoffed

Derek was about to say something when Lydia interrupted "Speaking of the devil 

Derek looked out to see the familiar blue jeep pull up next to Scott's bike and Malia sitting in the passenger seat laughing.

Stiles and Malia jumped out of the jeep and made their way to the door hand in hand where Lydia interrupted them " I'm sorry for being late , thank you for waiting"

Malia looked at Lydia confused " What?" she asked

"Sarcasm " Stiles said " Lydia you know Malia is having a hard time adjusting to human life , but sorry we are late , she was teaching me something"

"Yeah I can see that " Derek said as he stepped closer to Stiles and reached near his face and removed a brown hair strand .

"Clearly you two were very busy " Derek said stepping back and waving the strand in front of Stiles face before throwing it

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find the words

"Make sure you are on time next week, all of you " Derek said crossing his arms and turning around to look at Scott and Kira 

" Come in, it's not like we were waiting for you for half an hour " Lydia said sarcastically 

"Sorry guys, we will be on time next week" Stiles said as he and Malia sat on the couch .

"Lets just get started " Derek said clearly annoyed 

The pack meeting usually lasted about 2 hours were they discussed serious matters for half an hour and goofed around the rest of the time or had take out and watched a movie. Today was a take out day and they ordered pizza while watching a movie .As the end credits started rolling , Scott yawned and got up to stretch himself ,while Malia had fallen asleep half way into the movie.

"I think we should head out now Scott, my dad would be worried if I stayed out too long" Kira said standing up and adjusting her skirt.

"Yeah ok, I'll drop you " Scott said picking up the helmets by the door and handing one to Kira.

"We're gonna head out guys, see you " Scott said as he opened the door

"Bye guys see you in school" Stiles whisper shouted so as to not wake up Malia 

"Be on time next week" Derek said standing up and dusting himself off

"Yeah we will, sorry again" Kira said

Lydia stretched her arms and let out a sigh " I've got biology homework to complete, I'm out too"

"See you next week" Derek said waving goodbye as he held the door open while she grabbed her sweater and scarf.

"I'm assuming you have to go to ?" Derek asked Stiles keeping the door open

"No, I'll wait till Malia wakes up " Stiles whispered

"She isn't gonna wake up anytime soon, are you sure?" Derek asked

Stiles lifted Malias head off of his lap and slipped a cushion under as he stood up " Positive" he replied "Besides its our job to clean up after their mess, we always do"

"Yeah I guess so " Derek said as he picked up empty pizza boxes from the table and Stiles picked up the empty coke bottles and glasses.

It almost became a habit for Stiles and Derek to clean up after the pack meetings cos one, they were all lazy and two, Stiles didn't want to let Derek clean it up all alone , so Stiles would stay back after every pack meeting to help clean up which eventually became something they enjoyed together .Stiles and Derek normally stayed up until 11 or 12 talking ,sometimes just sitting outside and admiring the night sky before Stiles dad called him to get back home .

" How is school going ?" Derek asked as he dumped the food waste into the dustbin.

"It's going ok, Calculus is trickier than I thought it would be, contemplating my decision of choosing it over History" Stiles said rinsing the glasses before putting them into the dishwasher.

" I never really liked calculus , I don't even know why I took it" Derek said as he picked up a broom 

"You studied calculus in school?" Stiles asked raising his eyebrows

"Yeah" Derek replied nonchalantly

"You've told me about you high school before and this has never come up before" Stiles said following Derek to the hall 

"It's not that big of a deal really" Derek said sweeping the floor "I took it coz my mom liked it "

"I see, did you do well though?" Stiles asked

" Barely managed to scrape through" Derek said "Was too distracted by Paige " he said smiling as he threw the waste into the dustbin.

"High school love " Stiles sing songed 

"Short lived but yeah" Derek said as he opened the front door .

"It's nice outside, wanna sit out here ?" Derek asked

"Yeah, one minute " Stiles said as he picked up a blanket by the side and put it on Malia who was now snoring .

Stiles stepped out and almost immediately the cold air hit him and he rubbed his palms together .

"Do you want a sweater? " Derek asked 

"No no I'm fine " Stiles said as he sat down on the stairs next to Derek who was looking up at the night sky 

They sat in silence for a while gazing at the stars before Derek started "There's a myth that says that our loved one become a star once they are gone ..It's a way of saying that no matter what, they are always there for us, lookin at us from up there " he said in a low tone still looking up "Do you believe it ?" Stiles asked looking curiously at Derek "To an extent, I do... when I look up at the stars ,it reminds me and gives me a sense of warmth. "Derek said still looking at the stars "It gives me a sense of home, knowing that my family is still there looking out for me" Derek said as he turned to look at Stiles Stiles gave him a warm smile and looked up at the sky "Believe it or not, my mom told me about this when I was a kid...she believed that once they die, the soul leaves the body.....and they feel light...its like...its like the pain is gone....but the soul does not realize that the person is gone.....maybe not until they see the body... and their loved ones pain...they stay in an attempt to try and console or take away the pain of their loved ones...but once they realise that there is no point staying or even feel like they are ready.....the soul gets attached to a source of energy and at times this is the reason that they appear in our dreams, as a way of reaching out to us..."

Stiles said and turned to look at Derek  
" That's really nice... and in a way it holds true..." Derek said  
"How come ?" Stiles asks  
"When I'm down or feel like giving up , I always see either my mom or sister.....it feels like they are telling me to fight and not give up.. and anytime i need clarity on anything they help me by guiding me..to the right person.." Derek says still looking at Stiles. Stiles hugs his knees in an attempt to keep himself warm. "Wait here I'll get you a jacket" Derek said standing up "No I'll be fi-" Stiles started "Stiles I don't want you to fall ill, let me get you my sweater" Derek said Stiles smiled a little and said "Alright " Derek came back within 2 minutes with a black sweater Derek gave the sweater to Stiles and sat down beside him, Stiles took the sweater and struggled to put it on. Derek laughed a little watching him struggle " Hold on let me help " he said and moved closer Derek helped pull down the sweater before adjusting the sleeves by holding Stiles hand with one hand and rolling the sleeves with the other. Derek did the same on both sides "Done " he said and noticed that Stiles was looking at him just inches away . Stiles swallowed hard before looking down at Derek's lips while Derek did the same . Stiles realized how close they were and didn't move, Derek cleared his throat and let go of Stiles hand he didn't realize he was holding and kept his arms by his side and looked up at the stars. Stiles looked away and asked, " This ..right person that you were talking about.. was it someone from your family or..?" "No..they weren't blood related but that person has really helped me.. a lot ..without realising it...." Derek said smiling a little and looking down at the ground " I'm assuming its someone close?" Stiles asked "Yeah , they are close to my heart, I guess its just someone very special who is always been there for me and..you know cared for me even when I didn't" Derek said looking up at the starry sky " Is it Paige?" Stiles asks "No" Derek says looking at Stiles "This person means more...and is still alive..." "Oh.. well.." Stiles says " Jennifer ?" "Oh god no" Derek replies with a disgusted look " Please don't say Kate next " "That was gonna be my next guess" Stiles joked "This person...I would like to think that ..they would ..they would never hurt me..at least knowingly.." Derek replied still looking at Stiles " I'm not able to figure out who it is...." Stiles said putting his finger on his lip " Peter?" he asked "Good heavens no never no way" Derek said "I give up , who is it" Stiles asks "Well it's -" Derek starts "Stiles ?" Malia's voice comes from behind them They turn around to se Malia with messy hair rubbing her eyes "Hey you" Stiles says getting up and walking towards her "What time is it?" Malia asks "It's 11.03" Stiles replied holding her by the waist "Can you take me home ?" she asked "Of course, let's go" Stiles said letting go of her and holding her hand "Bye Derek thanks for letting me sleep here" Malia said as she wore her shoes "Bye Derek, see you " Stiles said patting Derek's back "Bye Stiles,bye Malia" Derek replied still sitting on the stairs. Derek watched as Malia leaned on Stiles shoulder and planted a kiss on his cheek before they got into the jeep and drove away. Derek felt a pain in his chest and put his hand on his heart as he sat there looking into the night sky and sighed " Wish you were here mom.." he whispered .

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! hope you liked it , please don't forget to leave kudos and comment your thoughts down below!!  
> Who do you think the "Person" is ??


End file.
